<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by mypandakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127731">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypandakun/pseuds/mypandakun'>mypandakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou has a crush, Bokuto/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, bokuto is a cutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypandakun/pseuds/mypandakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions can be sweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I thought about while trying to sleep lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto Koutarou was extremely loud, most of the time you found it endearing, but in times like this- when he screamed your name loudly from across the mall; you wished you could muzzle him, people turned to investigate the loud noise as he waved his arms frantically.</p>

<p>You were with your two closest friends at the food court when a certain cute volleyball player came running towards you, “Is that him?” one of your friends asked quietly as you watched the smiling athlete jog up to you.</p><p>You sighed,“Yeah”, his smile was so infectious, you couldn’t help but grin too.</p><p>When he finally caught up to you he pulled you into a bone crushing hug, “Hi y/n! I didn’t know you’d be here!” he let you go, the two of you stood there smiling at each other awkwardly. He usually wore sweatpants and a tank top when you’d see him, his ass looked good in jeans, “So erm..” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I got you tickets to see my game, you said you’d like to see me play one day.”</p><p>You took the tickets, feeling your cheeks warm the more he stared at you with those wide eyes, “Thank you! I can’t wait to see you..er it, I mean to see it, the game”, you laughed while trying to ignore the quiet giggles from your friends behind you.</p><p>You met Bokuto at the gym almost six months ago. He was loud, energetic and occasionally had mood swings, but also was extremely sweet and playful. His energy was contagious, and the two of you had become fast friends during that time. He would start a friendly conversation whenever he saw you and go out of his way to make sure creepy men didn’t harass you. Sometimes you’d have lunch together after a workout and share pre workout snacks- he was truly a good gym buddy. So when he mentioned that he had a game coming up, you made an off-handed joke about cheering him on.</p><p>The thought of you screaming his name was the only thing he could think about since then.</p><p>His smile stretched wide, “Great! I’ll have my manager arrange a car for you!” you tried to tell him that it wouldn’t be necessary, but his adorable pout had you folding easily, just to see his face light up again, “Yay! I’ll make sure to hit extra spikes!” He pumped his fist in the air excitedly which made you laugh.</p><p>“I’ve seen you practise your jumps, it’s like you can fly.”</p><p>A rosy blush dusted his cheeks as he laughed loudly, the only indication of his awkwardness was the way his hand fidgeted with his bracelet, “I’ll fly even higher, so you better be watching me!” </p><p>You nodded with a bright smile, “Don’t worry, it’s hard to notice anyone else when you’re around”, he was just so sweet and bubbly, some people considered it childish but you couldn’t keep the smile off your face whenever he was with you.</p><p>His smile was dazzling, then he turned around to scream at his friends standing there a few feet away, “Haha! She called you guys extras!” he looked back at you with bright eyes shining in excitement, “Maybe...afterwards we can hang out?” your body felt flush, especially the way his eyes would flicker down to your chest every so often, the way they always did when you wore a top that showed cleavage.</p><p>“Sure that sounds like fun.”</p><p>He jumped up in delight, fists pumping the air, “Yes! I can’t wait! See you then, y/n” Bokuto quickly pressed a kiss on your cheek and practically ran away.</p><p>You stood there in shock, clutching the tickets in your hands as you watched his friends pat his back and laugh at a blushing Bokuto. Your friends laughed too as you smiled to yourself while watching him walk away, you couldn’t wait to watch him play.</p><p>-</p><p>You nervously fidgeted with the bag containing your surprise for Bokuto, he had given you an extra ticket so you could bring a friend and there she sat in the car, happily drinking the complimentary alcohol, "You didn't tell me he was rich!" she handed you a flute glass after pouring one herself.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Nella, I told you a bunch of times he's a pro player", you took a sip of the drink, finding it surprisingly pleasant and fruity.</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, but if it isn't the NBA, who actually pays attention?" you tried not to laugh, sports wasn't a factor in neither you nor Nella’s lives, but you appreciated the effort Bokuto made to get you to see him play.</p>

<p>Truthfully, you hadn't known about his career until he told you a couple of weeks into your friendship, considering his loud personality it was strange that wasn't the first thing you found out about him. When you had asked why he chose to go to a public gym instead of the private one his teammates used, he just shrugged and said he liked meeting new people. His loveable personality made him fast friends with almost everyone he met, which is why you were here today.</p><p>You couldn't help but hope to be more.</p><p>The strap on your heel kept sliding down as you walked towards the bleachers, it was incredibly frustrating, but you ignored it for the time being.</p>

<p> You looked around in confusion then glanced at your ticket- it didn't have a section or seat number, "Erm, I don't think-", Bokuto's manager called your name and waved you over from the bleachers to their section. It was a row right in front of the court that was reserved for the coach and the rest of the team; you tried to ignore the curious whispers as you and your friend went to go sit on the bench, you smiled politely as you nervously pulled down the hem of your skirt.</p><p>"Y/n!"</p><p>Bokuto came over to you, leaving the rest of the team on the court as they did their warm-ups, "I'm so glad you made it!" he hugged you tightly, his hands doing their best not to wander down; your ass looked good in that tight skirt, you mumbled a quick apology as you held onto his arm for support so you could squat down to fix the strap that was bothering you.</p><p>You looked up at him from your position and smiled before getting back up, “Sorry, I had to fix my shoe”, you straightened out your skirt, unaware of how widely the poor man was blushing from seeing you in that position.</p><p>His eyes couldn't find yours, they darted everywhere as he laughed awkwardly, "Y-you look really good", he stretched his arms, doing anything he could to calm his body.</p><p>"Thanks, Bokuto."</p><p>He said something but you couldn't understand him with his hand covering his face, desperately trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. You internally thanked your friend for convincing you to dress up a little, the v-neck top teased your chest, it had Bokuto trying his hardest not to seem like he was staring. It was incredibly cute.</p><p>"Call me Koutarou."</p><p>Now it was your turn to blush. Your cheeks felt hot as you nodded, his coach called him over, so he hugged you goodbye and went over to his teammates as you took a seat beside your friend.</p><p>You cheered, groaned and clapped along with the fans during the game, Koutarou was truly a star, watching him play was a lot more exciting than you thought; he would turn to throw you a thumbs-up whenever he would make an impossible shot, and you would cheer his name in return, making him beam at you.</p>

<p>At the moment though it was the last set, they were down by a point; both teams looked exhausted, and it took everything they had to keep the ball in the air. Koutarou looked tired the most, he panted heavily with sweat dripping down his face so he lifted his shirt-</p><p>The squeals were deafening, it made Koutarou jump and stare wide-eyed at the crowd, his teammate smacked him on the back of his head and yelled at him to focus. Koutarou just laughed, the distraction helped him relax. The girls still screeched for him so you chose this opportunity to pull out your surprise from your bag and got Nella to help you unfold the banner;</p>

<p>I LOVE #4</p>

<p>You asked Nella to whistle on your behalf to try and get his attention, and when his gaze set on you and the banner, his eyes widened in shock with tears brimming and a flush on his cheeks, he almost ran over to you if his teammate hadn't grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. You just laughed as his coach screamed at him to focus.</p><p>When the ball was set up, Koutarou leapt into the air and slammed it down, his hand was painted red from the power of that spike. When the whistle blew, the crowds exploded in cheers. You jumped up and down with your friend, grabbing and shaking her arm excitedly while everyone watched the team jump on their ace in celebration of their victory.</p><p>When he was able to untangle himself from the team, Koutarou came running to you, "Y/n! Did you see that?" he panted heavily, the fatigue from the long game catching up to him.</p><p>You matched his grin, "You were amazing! I'm so happy for you guys", you felt a little self-conscious holding the sign so started to put it down, he grabbed your hand before you could, a sweet blush on his cheeks as he leaned down to peck your lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>Koutarou pressed his forehead against yours, his smile ever-present, "I love you too", you felt your stomach flutter at hearing those words.</p>

<p> He held you close with your face buried in his chest, the noise of the music and cheers drowned out, the only thing you focused on was the sound of his laugh and the warmth of his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>